Kiseki Forbidden
by sakuraheartz
Summary: Natsume glanced down at the ring on his palm, his pulse pounding in his ears as it slowly dawned on him that he really did wanted to make a life with her, be committed to her, be bound to her by love and by promise. AU
1. Her Perspective

**Kiseki/Forbidden**

**Disclaimer**: I am not in any way affiliated with Higuchi Tachibana (though I wouldn't mind it – wink-wink). I am just a fan of her ever-popular series – Gakuen Alice!

**Summary**: Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura met when they were 6. When her grandfather died, she was taken in by the Hyuugas and somehow became Natsume's 'slave'.

**Dedicate to kin-chama103 and gap-djpuppy  
for the inspirations  
Thank you XD**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Her Perspective**

Hi there. I am Mikan Sakura, and I turned 18 on New Years. I live in this beautiful mansion, which is owned by the Hyuugas. Why do I live here, you ask? Well, my grandpa died 12 years ago, and the Hyuugas took me in.

According to what my grandpa had told me, he and the Hyuugas went a long way back, which probably was the reason why the Hyuuga decided to take me in.

I know I don't sound sad, because I'm not. Don't get me wrong; I do miss my grandpa sometimes, but he wouldn't be happy if I stayed depressed for a long time.

The Hyuugas were what people nowadays called the 'elite' people. They're rich, successful, and they live in this beautiful castle -well, not exactly a castle, but close to one. Most of the furniture is made out of gold. From the doorknob and the stair case, to the tables, and even the refrigerator is made out of gold! I'm not kidding!

One way to recognize a Hyuuga would be their eyes. Crimson-red, beautiful - like a shining jewel. With the exception of Mrs. Hyuuga of course - she has a pair of black, shining eyes, and they're beautiful, too. Anyway, not a lot of people have crimson eyes - but then again, I've never seen anyone with those kinds of eyes before.

A lot of people try to bring the Hyuugas down, but no avail. Some even resort to the media; spreading rumors and lies about the Hyuuga family. Some people might believe them, but others, like me, know that it isn't true. The Hyuugas just ignore them unless the situation gets out of control.

Despite all that, the Hyuugas are good people. They would step in and help people who were in need without asking for payment. This makes the people respect them in every way.

Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga are kind to me. They shower me with gifts and love and treat me as if I was a part of their family. Their daughter, Aoi Hyuuga, is like a sister to me. She's so cute, and she would follow me everywhere I went like a lost puppy. I still read her bedtime stories, even though she's already 12. I don't have any problem with that, though, since she's so cute.

And last but not least, Natsume Hyuuga, the heir to the Hyuuga Empire. He's 19 - a month older than me. He goes to the same academy as I do, Alice Academy, a prestigious school in the country. He's popular among the girls, and he even has a club exclusively for him.

But for me, he's my 'master'.

I remember when I first met him when I was six. I was at the hospital because my grandpa was diagnosed with lung cancer. At first, I didn't know what that meant. The naïve me thought that since the doctors were there taking care of him, my grandpa would be okay and that things would go back to the way it was.

I would sit down next to my grandpa and would just talk and plan about the things that we were going to do together once he got out of the hospital.

My parents, you ask? My father died, and my mum is in coma since the tragic accident 14 years ago. They were on their way home from a business trip when the plane that they were on crashed in the middle of nowhere. Many died that day, and it was fortunate that my mum survived. My mum stayed in the same hospital, and grandpa and I would visit her sometimes.

Anyway, back to my story.

My grandpa and I were deep in conversation when a couple came into the room. The man was clad in what looks like an expensive suit, and the women looked…very pregnant.

"Ah, Kaoru, Satoshi - come in, come in." Grandpa slowly sat upright.

I helped him before turning to them and bowing slightly. They smiled back, and their smiles mesmerized me - after all, it's not every day that you get to see beautiful and rich people visiting the hospital. Moreover, the man had crimson eyes, and it fascinated me.

"Mikan, they are my good friends, Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga." Grandpa told me.

I picked the chair that I was sitting in, gave it to the woman, and told her to take the seat.

"Such a charming young lady," she said, smiling. "What's your name dear?"

"It's Mikan Sakura, Mrs. Hyuuga," I beamed.

"I hope that the baby is a girl," Mrs. Hyuuga pats her stomach lightly. "Then she can be as sweet as Mikan here, don't you agree, darling?"

Mr. Hyuuga gave his wife a loving smile and nodded in agreement. "Yes, that would be nice."

"Um, I – I'm not that sweet," I stuttered, blushing at the same time.

I was embarrassed enough when my stomach rumbling loudly. Everyone sweat-dropped before we broke into a laugh.

"Mikan, you better go eat something," Grandpa instructed me.

"I -," I was about to deny it, but then my stomach rumbled for the second time.

"I'll be okay, Mikan." Grandpa smiled at me.

"Don't worry, Mikan-chan," Mrs. Hyuuga looked at me. "We're going to be here for quite some time.

"It has been a while since we've seen him, after all," she added.

"Okay!" I beamed, and I bowed before I went to the cafeteria.

After I had my brunch, I walked around the hospital's garden to get some fresh air.

As much as I love being with my grandpa, there's no air in the room; it's stuffy with stale sweat. Sometimes I even wondered if I would become claustrophobic from being in the room all day.

I remembered walking towards the Sakura tree. It was spring, and the Sakura tree was blooming beautifully. Then, I noticed something fell out of the tree.

I walked slowly towards the object and was surprised to find that it was a "Gakuen Alice" manga – the manga that everyone at school had talked about.

Funny, though, the name of the school that I was attending was the same as the manga. Coincidence? I don't know, don't ask me.

Anyway, I picked up the manga and then I looked up the tree. That was when I saw raven tresses hidden among the Sakura flowers.

I panicked suddenly. I was afraid that the person might fall down and hurt himself.

"Excuse me," I called out to him.

The person didn't make any movement and then I decided to climb the tree, with the manga in my mouth. Then, when I saw the figure, I pulled the manga out of my mouth and balanced myself with caution.

I carefully went to the branch where the person was at, silently praying that the branch was strong enough to support two people.

To my utter surprise, the person was looking back at me with boredom. I could identify that the person was a boy…with a pair of magnificent crimson eyes. I remembered that I'd seen those same pair of eyes before, but I just couldn't recall where.

"What do you want, polka-dots?" the boy asked coldly.

It took me a while to figure out who or what he was referring to and then my face went with embarrassment and anger.

"Y – you!" I pointed my finger at him. "PERVERT!"

"Shut up," he placed both of his hands over his ears. "You were the one showing your underwear while climbing the tree."

I huffed angrily and then held the manga to him, rather grudgingly.

He looked at me and scoffed. "I don't want it." He got into a sleeping position with his arm supporting his head. "It's covered by your saliva, idiot."

I could feel my vein popping on my head but I controlled her anger. "But this manga is expensive," I looked at the cover. "It will be a waste to just throw it away."

"Whatever," he said, annoyed. "You can take it."

I remembered how happy I was when I received the manga from him, and it got me thinking that maybe he wasn't such a bad person anyway.

"Thank you," I smiled at him. "My name is Mikan Sakura, what's yours?"

He grunted and then sits up from his sleeping position. He must have realized that I wasn't going to budge from my spot anytime soon, and he let out a yawn.

"Natsume Hyuuga," he simply replied. "Now, can you go?"

I paid no heed to his request, but then I remembered that the couple who were visiting grandpa. I remembered that the man had the same pair of crimson eyes.

"Oh, no wonder your eyes looked familiar," I clasped my hands together. "Your parents are visiting my grandpa."

"Oh," he paused. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"I heard from my parents that your grandfather is ill," He paused. "They said that he has a few weeks more to live."

"W – what?" I laughed fearfully. "Y – you're joking , right?" He must be.

"Why would I want to joke about something like this?" he snapped at me.

"I bet you that you are lying!" I could feel the tears welled up on my eyes.

"Then, let's have a bet," he drawled. "If what my parents told me was not true then, I will be your slave."

"In return, I will be your slave if it's true." I said confidently because at that time, I was convinced that he was just bluffing.

I jumped from the branch to the ground after that, ignoring the pain from the sudden impact from the hard ground, and ran back to the building.

I was outside grandpa's room, and the door was slightly ajar. Before I pushed the door, I heard grandpa's conversation with Natsume's parents.

"I will entrust Mikan to you," grandpa said weakly. "I'm sorry for imposing this matter on you."

"We promise, we will take care of Mikan," Mrs. Hyuuga said. "She will be a great friend to Natsume.

"Isn't that right, darling?" Mrs. Hyuuga asked her husband lovingly.

"Yes, the house will be merrier if Mikan is there."

"I'm glad to hear that." Grandpa said with a hint of tiredness in his voice.

I was shocked and the next thing I know, I stormed into the room, crying my eyes out beside him.

"M – Mikan, what happen?" grandpa patted my head, trying to calm me down.

I couldn't say anything and I kept crying.

"I told her that you'll be gone soon." I didn't realize Natsume had entered the room.

I could see over my blurry vision, his head was bowing down. "I'm sorry; I don't know that she didn't know about your condition."

"It's okay." Grandpa pulled me closer and hugged me. "I'm sorry for not telling you, Mikan."

"I t –thought the doctor said t –that you're going to be o –okay!" she sobbed loudly.

"I was going to tell you but I don't know how," he said, miserably.

After that, everything was a blur. Over the next few weeks, I tried to spend as much time with my grandpa as possible.

I was beside him the day my grandpa died. His last words were: "Live happily for me, Mikan."

And then he was gone.

* * *

"To the earth we give the body of our loved one."

The reverend paused and glanced about the large group gathered to bid their final farewell.

Grandpa would be pleased to see so many of his friends at his burial.

I wiped the glistening tear and felt the hand on my arm as Mrs. Hyuuga squeezed me lightly.

The Hyuugas were beside me the whole time. Even though they were not my family, it was still comforting to know that there were some familiar faces with me that day.

My childhood friend, Hotaru, also attended the funeral. She stood emotionlessly beside me. Knowing that Hotaru was there, though, to share the pain and tears was enough.

"Let us pray."

I tucked my chin in and closed my eyes.

I prayed for him to always be watching over me and give me the strength to live.

"Amen," the mourners recited as one.

When I lifted my head, everyone started to hug me and give me consolation. I would just smile back and mutter a grateful "thank you," and I really meant it.

The crowd started to disperse. Hotaru hugged me one last time before she went home with her parents.

"We'll wait for you by the car, Mikan." Mrs. Hyuuga hugged me and walked with her husband towards the car.

I turned my attention to where my grandpa was buried and I took a deep breath. I exhale and closed my eyes, trying to enjoy the breeze.

I know that Natsume was there behind me, and I let the silence expand around us.

"Looks like you've won the bet." I turn around and smiled at him. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu; Natsume-sama." I mocked-bowed at him.

"Baka." Natsume rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I don't care."

Then we were shocked when we heard a shrill shriek coming from a distance. We looked at the source, and saw Mrs. Hyuuga clutching her pregnant stomach on her knees, while Mr. Hyuuga was trying to get his wife into the car.

"Natsume, Mikan, get into the car!" shouted Mr. Hyuuga. "A baby is on the way!"

In an instant, we ran to the car and helped Mrs. Hyuuga get into the car.

It was a scary, yet exciting experience, but I don't want to go through it anytime soon.

What turned out to be the saddest day in my life turned into a blessing.

Aoi was born that day.

My grandpa died and a new life was created.

It's the circle of life, and I know I was happy.

* * *

Anyway, back to the present.

I was putting on my Gakuen Alice uniform; white blouse and checkered red and black, mid-thigh skirt and a pair of knee-length socks with matching black shoes. The guy's uniform was the same, except they were wearing a pair of red and black checkered long trousers and a white t-shit with a matching checkered tie.

I glanced over at the mirror and inspected my uniform. I tied my brunette, waist-long hair into low pigtails and was satisfied with my look. Then I looked at the clock showing 7:30 AM.

It was still early, and school started at 9. Gone were the days where I would wake up late with Natsume nagging at me because it was _my_ responsibility to wake him up because_ I_ am his maid.

I hummed as I walked out of my room and went into Natsume's room to wake him up.

I knocked three times and then peered from the door. "Natsume?"

I saw him sleeping and went beside his bed. I could feel the heat rushed into my face.

'He is gorgeous in the morning,' I smiled and kneeled beside his bed.

I reached for his arm, trying to wake him up when I feel myself was being pulled to the bed.

Somehow, I ended up in his bed, with his arms around me, hugging me closely and my face was pressed against his bare chest.

"Na – Natsume?" I tried to pull myself away from him, but the vise grip on my waist preventing me from leaving.

"It's still early, polka dots." He murmured against my hair. "Lemme sleep for a while."

I pouted at his action. After a while, I could feel his chest moving up and down and his breath was slow.

I give up.

I let out a small giggle and then I rested my head on his chest and my arm around his waist.

I could feel his grip on me tightened, no enough to crush me, but was just right and it was comfortable.

I may be his slave, and he may have tons of fan-girls going gaga over him, but as long as I've got a place in his heart, even just a little, I am thoroughly satisfied.

That's because I've had these feelings for him since the day we met.

I loved him since the first time we met.

**...To be continue...**

**

* * *

**

I know my status is in hiatus mode but I cant help but write another story. But knowing that my exams are coming closer, I **wont be able to update this story sooner**. Maybe after my exam. Just check out my profile every weekend if I ever have any announcement or messages to you.

A very dear friend of mine: kin-chama103, suggested the title. Kiseki (miracle) can be anything and Forbidden is because the master and slave relationship (because they can't fall in love)

So, did you enjoy reading this story? Hate it? Love it? If you don't like it then I will **delete this story** the next time I login. My mum is watching me like a hawk and I'm being confine in my own room (without my lappy and all the other lovely technologies which I totally depend on and addict to). Sigh...

Having that said, now I'm officially on **hiatus mode**.

Just PM me if you guys need me okay? I try to get back to you asap =3

Loves,  
sakuraheartz/Elie


	2. His Perspective

**Kiseki .Forbidden**

**Disclaimer**: I am not in any way affiliated with Higuchi Tachibana (though I wouldn't mind being - wink wink). I am just a fan of her ever popular series – Gakuen Alice!

**Summary**: Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura met when they were 6. When her grandfather died, she was taken in by the Hyuugas and somehow become Natsume's 'slave'.

**Dedicate to all of those who have reviewed/alerted/favorite the first chapter!**

**So thank you to:  
**Moonlightnin, **Xx- LuSTisHeR -xX**, Mikiramen, Andrea, Chocolate-Fudge-Sundae, Yuuki Vampires, **In The Realm of Fanfiction,** shushan, **teh-crazeh-one**, Le' Bonita, Mamisayv, **fitha**, Valyruie, midnight blue08, mangagirl214, BlossomSage, .idiot-jerk., PotChiee., Swift Ninja Layla, devilsangel21, Neko Alice-chan, supergurlella, takshumi and my friend **bloodyrose1294** for doing an excellent job in editing this story!

**You guys give me the energy and motivation to continue this story! Thank you XD**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: His Perspective**

I opened my eyes and was greeted by a mass of brunette hair. Smiling gently, I immediately realized who the tumbling mass of said hair belonged to.

Her breathing was slow and she was clearly sleeping, so much for her attempt at waking me up.

I love the feeling of her silky brunette hair as I threaded it through my hands.

I sighed and tightened my hold on her and enjoyed the peaceful morning before I reluctantly eased my way off the bed, being carful not to wake her up as I went into my bathroom.

After I finished with my morning business, I put on my uniform and stared at the person currently occupying my bed.

Another sigh escaped me because she hadn't woken up yet to the loss of body heat.

Her serene face tempted me to let her sleep on peacefully. 'Cute.'

Instead, I tugged at the end of the sheet, which was tangled around her feet, and pulled it away, causing her to fall down onto the cold wooden floor.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?!" she questioned.

She rubbed her head; consequently, making her look so damnably adorable that I had to turn around to hide my increasing blush.

The grandfather clock caught my attention, so I quickly retorted, "It's 8 o'clock, time for you to perform something for me."

I plopped onto my bed beside her as she grumbled explicit curses under her breath.

This ritual was a routine for us, where she would play me any song on the piano because I, her 'master', told her so.

The truth was that she loved playing piano ever since she moved into our house. The first song that she played for us was "Claire De Lune".

The memory of how beautiful and carefree she looked whenever she played the piano brought a swell in my heart, causing my lips to twitch slightly.

She stood up from my bed to smooth the wrinkles on her uniform from sleeping earlier while walking towards the grand piano in the far corner of my vast room.

Carefully, she pulled out the bench and sat down. I watched her as she gracefully placed her hands on the piano and closed her eyes for a brief moment.

Then she began playing a beautiful yet familiar tune, which I realized was the music from Aoi's favorite anime called "Laputa".

I watched her fingers as she pressed them softly on the keys, causing me to feel my heart skip a beat at the sight.

My eyes drifted shut as she continued the play until she came to a finish. After her performance, a comfortable silence enveloped us, leaving a lingering feeling of content.

I was snapped out of my trance as my bedroom door creaked open, revealing Aoi, my sister.

Her head was peeking out from behind the slightly opened door, although she had a silly grin on her face.

She then rushed to Polka's side and grabbed her hand, jumping happily.

"Mikan –nee!" Aoi giggled. Although my sister was twelve already, she still acted like a five year old child, but Polka acted more like a child than her.

"That was so beautiful!" This caused Polka to jump happily along with Aoi.

"Thank you, Aoi –chan!"

See what I mean?

I sighed for the third time that morning and then headed towards my bedroom door.

"Oi, it's time for breakfast."

"Yeah, let's go Mikan –nee because I'm hungry," Aoi chirped happily, dragging Polka by her hand.

"Me too, Aoi –chan," Polka replied.

I scoffed under my breath. "Tch, pigs."

"WE HEARD THAT!" They screamed in unison.

I snickered as I increased my speed to the dining room.

* * *

"Good morning, Natsume –bocchama," Shinosuke, our butler, greeted me as I walked into the dining room.

I just nodded back while seating myself at the dining-room table, taking the time to stare at the vast assortment of food. As always, our chef had prepared a bountiful feast, but I don't eat that much in the morning.

"Good morning, Shinosuke –san!" Aoi and Polka greeted him; thus, he greeted them a good morning.

I could feel a ringing sound on my ear, caused by the two, and I rolled my eyes.

"So noisy," I groaned as I picked out toast and spread the strawberry jam all over it.

"Where's Mrs and Mr Hyuuga, Shinosuke –san?" Polka blew her cup of hot chocolate before she sipped it.

"They're on a business trip for a month," Shinosuke replied as he poured hot chocolate on Aoi's cup. "They said that they're sorry they didn't have the time to have breakfast with you, but they promise that they will be back soon."

It's was usual for my parents to go to a business meeting every now, but they always try to stay at home for us, which I respect them for.

"I see," said Polka as she helped herself to a piece of black-forest cake.

I held back a laugh as I saw some of the cream had gotten smeared on her cheek.

In order to distract myself, I looked at my watch.

"School," I said, grabbing my bag and slung it to my shoulder.

"Uh, wait up, Natsume!" Polka gulped the rest of her drink and ran to get her bag.

Aoi giggled as Polka gave her a peck on the cheek, because Aoi was home schooled due to her weak health.

Which reminds me, Polka and I only have a few more months until graduation and then we will be on our way to college.

"I'll see you later," said Aoi as she waved at the two of us, when we went to my jeep.

It was a secondhand dark-brown jeep. You must be asking me why of the all the vehicle in this world and I have to choose this car.

Well, let me tell you about this car. I bought this baby with my own sweat, blood, and tears. Well…cross out the tears. Simply said, I earned the money myself doing random jobs.

When I mention random jobs, it includes pain and torture from Polka's best friend, Hotaru Imai. Damn that Imai, but it was worth it though.

At first glance, the jeep looks old and battered, but after a paint job and fixing here and there, I have to say, it was quiet a masterpiece. I call this baby "Dark Inferno".

Anyway, Polka and I head on our way to school. After a useless argument about who should choose the radio channel, we arrived at hell.

Why Hell? You'll see.

As I turned off the engine, we stepped out of the jeep. As soon as my feet touched the ground, I was greeted by loud shrieks and squealing by my fan-girls.

I groaned inwardly and rolled my eyes.

"Natsume –sama! You look handsome everyday!"

"Natsume –sama! Marry me!"

"Natsume –sama! I'll do anything to make you love me!"

Tch! These fan-girls were getting crazier every day.

"NATSUME –KUN!"

Oh, hell no!

As if on a cue, a crazy hag grabbed my arm, pulling it tight to herself, which stopped my movement.

"Oi, get off me!" I shoved her, causing her to crash to the ground on her butt.

"Koizumi –san!" yelled her cronies, helping her stand up as she cried crocodile tears.

Pfft. As if I fall for that stupid trick, which I had seen it too many times now.

"Natsume!" Polka stood beside me with a frown on her face. "You shouldn't do that to a girl, apologize!"

As if I want to do that.

I noticed the glare that was directed to Polka, but she was too dense to notice the death glares sent by the fan girls.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the school building, ignoring the protest that Polka made.

"You should apologize to her you know, Natsume," she berated.

I rolled my eyes. If only she knew what those stupid fan-girls will do to her if I let her out of my sight.

"Good morning!" Polka shouted as we entered our classroom.

There was a murmur of reply from the class while Mikan ran to hug that Imai, only to be shot by the blackmailer's gun.

What was it called? Oh yeah, the baka gun.

I wasn't really worried about Polka because this routine happens every day; thus, it surprises me that I don't feel bad about it.

I walked to my seat seeing that my best friend, Ruka, was there.

Grinning at me, Ruka asked, "Have a good morning, Natsume?"

"Whatever do you mean, Ruka?" I plopped on my seat and took out my newly purchased manga.

"Natsume, I'm your best friend." Ruka chuckled. "I can read you like an open book."

I shrugged and continued "reading" my manga.

"It's Mikan, isn't it? Why don't you just admit it, Natsume?"

"We've talked about this yesterday," I sighed. "Don't push your luck, Ruka."

Ruka slumped back on his seat and smiled slightly at me.

"I'm just saying, Natsume, a lot of guys are after her, so you might miss your chance."

Even though he's my best friend, he gets on my nerves sometimes, although he does have a point.

I looked at the class and found some of the boys staring at her, which I don't like.

This was another reason why most of the female population in our school hates Polka. She was too beautiful for her own good, which I am not going to deny.

I shot them my deathliest glare, causing some of them turned away.

Some of them didn't get my silent message, continuing to stare at her. I could feel my patience was dwindling quickly when their eyes lingered to her chest.

I groaned inwardly and my patience snapped.

"Polka," I elevate my voice over the noise.

"Mou, Natsume!" Polka frowned as she marched towards me. "I have a name, you know!"

"I know," I shot back.

When she got close enough, I grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her closer to my chest.

I looked at the boys who were staring at her earlier. I gave them a glare that said 'she's-off-limits' and they finally looked away whimpering.

"Na –Natsume!" Polka tried to squirm her way out of my arms. No way was I going to let her go. "Let go!"

I can see that Koizumi hag was peering into our classroom, sending a deathly glare to Polka, who was oblivious.

I thanked God she's not in the same class as ours.

It was tiring enough to have that permified seaweed hair drooling over me. Which reminds me, she hasn't jumped on me for a while now thanks to our class jock, Koko.

The school was buzzing with excitement when the two started going out, which was a good news to me.

One hag down with a thousand more to go.

Oh, great.

"Sit here, polka," I instructed her, motioning to sit beside me.

"No, I want to sit beside Hotaru!"

"It's your master's order," I hate using those words. "And I will buy you free howalon for a week."

I saw the glimmer in her eyes and she obediently seated herself beside me.

"Promise?"

"Hn." I continue reading my manga and she hugged me on my arm.

"Thank you, Natsume!"

I smiled inwardly. If this was the reward that I get every time I do this, then I wouldn't mind at all.

Class began as usual, though it amused me to see Jin-Jin contain his anger as Polka managed to answer his question easily.

Mind you, I taught her that topic last night.

* * *

The bell rang indicating that it was the end of school hour and Polka and I were on our way to my jeep.

"Ne, Natsume," said Mikan. I know that tone, she used it when she wanted something

"What?" I put my key into the ignition and revved the engine.

"Do you mind if we stopped by the hospital for a while?" she asked hopefully.

Hastily she added, "I can go back myself."

So she decided to visit her mother again today, huh?

"No way you're going home alone," I said.

"Knowing you, you'll get into trouble, which means more trouble for me."

I could see her pouting from the corner of my eyes and I snickered.

"Curse you, Natsume."

* * *

We went to the corridor that lead towards the Intensive Care Unit, before turning to enter a private room.

The hospital wasn't exactly quiet, but it seemed calmer as we slipped into her mother's room. Her mother was a lump beneath the hospital blanket and sheet. Her head and shoulders were restrained in a cushioned brace that seemed to swallow her.

I silently moved across the private room to the far wall, away from the door, watching Polka as she moved beside her bed.

Around her machines blinked with red numbers of garish electronic medical speak. I leaned against the wall while scowling, I never really like hospital.

Somehow it was wrong to be comfortable while someone lay there beneath the IV and monitors. The needles puncturing her skin were obscene to me. They were the cruel teeth of the machines looming over her.

"I'm here again, mum," Polka said as she sat on the chair beside the bed as she started to tell all of the things she did the past few days.

I wondered how Polka can endure watching her mother like this. I'm not sure if I could handle my emotions if I was in her place.

Suddenly, the door opened and we looked at the visitor, which revealed Narumi, a gay teacher.

Well, he wasn't exactly gay, but the way he dressed makes him look like one. I had noticed every time he visits Polka's mother, he always looks at her lovingly.

I think he developed feelings for her. I shudder at that thought, because it's just too weird to think that Narumi fell in love with woman.

"Ah, Narumi –sensei," Polka greeted him with a bow. "Thank you for visiting my mum again."

"It's not a problem, Mikan –chan!"

Turning to me he said, "Nice to see you here, Natsume –kun."

"Whatever," I shrugged and he chuckled before he went beside the bed across Polka.

They talked for a few minutes before the door opened again, revealing Imai Subaru, the blackmailer's brother.

Polka and that gay Narumi stood up to greet him.

"Any news about my mother, Subaru nii –san?" Mikan asked him hopefully.

The hospital was actually owned by the Imais. According to Polka, their parents were best friends and they offered for her mother to stay in the hospital for free.

Subaru was quiet for a while as he observed the woman on the bed before he said, "Let's talk outside."

Polka peered at her mother before she looked at me. "Please look after my mother for a while, Natsume."

I nodded and walked beside her mother's bed as Narumi and Polka went outside.

I stayed silent for a while, watching the face of my future mother-in-law, I hope.

"I'll take care of your daughter. I can promise you that," I said.

I don't know how or why, but somehow I know she can hear me.

"Because I love her," I added.

No movement, no noise, no nothing except for the sound from the machine, which was broken when Polka opened the door with a smile on her face.

"I'm ready to go home, Natsume," she said walking over to stand beside me.

Naru sat himself on the empty chair while saying, "I'll take care of her, don't worry Mikan –chan."

Polka nodded and then she leaned closer to her mother whispering, "I'll visit you some other day, mum."

I thought I saw her mother's finger twitch a bit, but I don't want to get her hopes up so I kept quiet.

She pecked her mother's forehead and then we went outside the room.

As soon as we went into the car, I asked her what Subaru have to say about her mother's condition.

"Oh, that," she began. "Her body is still weak and he thinks that her brain is traumatized by the accident which was the primary cause for the coma, but the good news is that," she drew her breath. "They think that she can hear the things that we said to her. Though they weren't 100 percent sure about it; there are possibilities that she can hear us."

"That's great news." I parked my car at the entrance of the Hyuuga mansion and we got out of my car.

"I'm sure she can hear your annoying voice, loud and clear," I said while sneering at her.

"Meanie!" she stuck her tongue at me but then she hugged me on my arms.

She said for only my ears to hear, "Thank you, Natsume."

I covered my mouth with my hand to hide the silly grin on my face as I watched her proceed to Aoi's room.

I searched for the right words, but none of them seem adequate to explain what I felt.

I know one thing: I love her with every fiber of my being.

She is my everything.

**…****To be continued…**

**

* * *

**

I wish to say that I'm back but...no I haven't finished my exams yet. Truth to tell I've got 2 more exams (and I've got one tomorrow! WTH am I doing haha!) to go so please wait patiently for the next chapter okay? It will be posted sometime on the second week of June.

You see, I was involved in a car accident five days ago. Apart from a broken toe and still traumatize about the whole ordeal, I'm fine. I'm actually an extrovert and I just cant stand and do nothing. You don't know how hard it was to dragged my laptop from my table to my bed (cries cries). My point is that, the future update will be a bit slower than usual BUT! that doesn't mean that this story will go on hiatus. I just need more bed rest and...well, that' all. I'll be fine in a couple of weeks and will be updating like mad! Haha!

Here's the link to the song that Mikan played in the early part of this story. (.com/watch?v=tFmVXHiKSXk&feature=related). Just wanna tell you guys that since the first chapter is about hers and his perspective, they are in the person's point of view. The next chapter will be on third person's view though. Hehe.

Oh, I am absolutely addicted to jelly beans right now (randomness!) and have you guys heard a song from Charice "Note to God"? I am absolutely addicted to it!

I think that's all for now. Thank you for reading this pitiful author's note XD  
**Constructive criticism is welcome** but **no flame please or I'll burn**!  
Don't hesitate to PM me if you need me or you want to share your ideas with me.  
I just might add them in this story XD  
Love you guys sooo much!

~sakuraheartz/Elie


	3. Misunderstanding and Heartbreak

**Kiseki/Forbidden**

**Disclaimer**: I am not in any way affiliated with Higuchi Tachibana (though I wouldn't mind being - wink wink). I am just a fan of her ever popular series – Gakuen Alice!

**Summary**: Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura met when they were 6. When her grandfather died, she was taken in by the Hyuugas and somehow became Natsume's slave.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

A raven-haired lad was sleeping on the branch of the Sakura tree behind the school building.

Hidden amongst the beautiful Sakura blossoms, Natsume Hyuuga relaxed with his arms behind his head.

The wind was blowing softly against his handsome face, and as it did so, he stirred, murmuring something in his sleep.

Suddenly, something disturbed his outwardly-relaxed rest. Natsume grimaced as though in pain, jerking his head to the side, and a film of sweat broke out on his brows.

"_I hate you."_

Immediately, his eyelids shot opened and then he moved dazedly into a sitting position. He pressed his fingers into his brows as if to banish the lingering traces of his disturbing dream.

In his dream, he saw the object of his affection was crying. Tears streaming on her face because he had hurt her. He didn't know how or why, but he knew he had hurt her.

When she had said those three dreaded words, he snapped out of his nightmare.

"_I hate you."_

He closed his eyes, trying to shove the dream out of his mind.

'I'll be dammed if she says those words to me,' he, muttered, laughing dryly.

His hand clutching his school uniform, where his heart still beat like thunder, he took another gulp of air to calm down a little.

Suddenly, Natsume noticed that someone was climbing the tree and prepared himself to jump down, just in case a fan girl was trying to throw herself at him.

He relaxed when he saw his favorite brunette climbing the tree, and he chuckled as she muttered explicit curses when the branches caught to her skirt.

Her hair, he noticed, which she had pinned up because of the heat, was coming down in curly, gold strands, making her look flustered and pretty, much to his delight.

Mikan growled as she sat on the same branch he was on, "I'm glad that you found it funny, pervert."

Natsume leaned back on the branch, still with the sly smirk on his face.

When he didn't say anything, Mikan inched forward to him. "Why aren't you in the class, Natsume?"

"Speak for yourself, polka dots." He replied, and laughed inwardly as he saw her frown at the nickname he had given her.

"Narumi-sensei is attending the teacher's meeting," she said. "He's given us a for free period the whole day today."

"As expected from the gay teacher," Natsume scoffed.

"He's not gay!" Mikan punched his arm, even though both of them knew that it would hurt im in the least bit. "He's just…he's just…"

Natsume grinned at her attempt to defend her favorite teacher. "He's just…?"

"He's just different!" she snapped, and glared at him with fiery, amber eyes.

He scoffed and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you say, Polka."

"Anyway," Mikan ignored his insults. "You do know that the Alice Prom is coming in two months, right?"

"What of it?" He placed his hands behind him to support his weight on the branch.

"What I mean is," she gritted her teeth, trying not to let her anger get the best of her. "who are you going to ask to go to the prom?"

Natsume looked at her lazily. "Of course you, dummy."

Mikan was shocked by his proclamation. "B –But why?"

_Because I want to_, he wanted to say. "'Cause you're my slave."

Feeling slightly dejected and quite a bit more angry, she shouted at him, "But what if someone asks me to be their date? Or…or…if I've agreed to go with someone?"

Natsume knew that she was bluffing. "Are you?" he asked, smirking.

"YES!" she retorted.

Natsume keep looking at her with the smirk on his face.

"Oh, all right!" she finally gave up. "I'm not…but there are people who already asked me to go to the prom, you know?" she added hastily, waiting for his reaction.

As she expected, he frowned, and her sent her a glare. "Did you agree?"

She was tempted to say yes, but then she decided against it. "No."

_Cause' I'm waiting for you to ask me to go to the prom_, she wanted to add.

"Good."

'I'd have to kill those wimps if she agreed to go with them to the prom,' he thought murderously.

"Umm…" Mikan fidgeted uncomfortably after a moment of silence. "I better go."

Before she could even move, he grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving.

She looked back at him with a questioning expression on her face.

"Do you promise not to go out with those wimps?" Natsume asked her.

"Not this again!" Mikan groaned.

"Promise me."

"All right – I promise," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "Now, can you let go of my hand?"

"Not until you seal the deal," he grinned.

Mikan jaw dropped. "No way!"

Natsume looked at her expectantly with a smirk on his face.

Mikan sighed. Natsume had made up a rule that they had to kiss each other on the lips to seal whatever promise that they made. They both knew that they didn't actually sign a contract to make the rules valid, but Mikan agreed anyway.

In return, he would buy her a box of Howalon for a week.

Mikan neared her face to his until their faces were inches apart.

"Close your eyes," he murmured to her, and smirked as she blushed and did as she was told.

Mikan closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. It was just a simple kiss on the lips, she told herself, but she didn't know why the simple gesture could make her heart beat so frantically against her ribs.

She let her lips linger on his for a while before she pulled herself away from him, knowing fully that her face was as red as a bulb on a Christmas tree.

"Um, I've got to go," Mikan hid her face and crawled back so that she could climb down the tree.

Natsume grinned as he watched the brunette run to the school building, looking flustered.

He rummaged in his pocket and stared at the crimson box in his palm.

He knew that graduation was coming soon, in less than two months, and he might lose his chance to tell the brunette how he truly felt for her.

"It's now or never, Natsume." He took a deep breath and jumped down from the branch walking in the same direction that the brunette was heading with a determination written on his face.

* * *

Mikan ran to the school building still feeling her face burned.

"We've kissed so many times," she muttered under her breath. "I should have gotten used to it."

She placed her hands on the either side of her face and shook her head vigorously. "Wah! What should I do?" she wailed.

"Mikan!" someone called out to her.

Mikan looked up, hands still clutching her face, and turned to the person.

The dirty-blonde haired boy was panting, and he placed his hands on his knees, head low.

"Catch your breath first, Koko," Mikan giggled at the blonde.

Koko chuckled and then he looked up at her. "I've been searching for you," he said, still panting.

"So…what's up?" Mikan asked him.

He took a deep breath before his brown eyes met her own. "I want to ask you something."

She urged him to continue as he took another gulp of breath.

"You see, Mikan," he whispered but was loud enough for her to hear. "You know that Sumire and I have been going out for a few years now, right?"

She nodded, and he searched his pocket and pulled out a dark green box. "I'm going to propose to her, now that we're going to graduate in less than two months."

Mikan gasped and placed both of her hands over her mouth. "Oh My God, are you serious?"

"Of course I am," he said, and frowned at her.

"Can I see the ring?" she asked hopefully.

Koko timidly opened the small box and showed the ring to her.

Mikan looked at the ring excitedly as she awed over the two-karat diamond in the box.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's all worth it, though." He said, laughing nervously.

"That's why you've been running errands for Hotaru these past few months," Mikan nodded in understanding. "You were trying to buy the ring."

"Yeah," he nodded. "Trust me; it ain't easy working for the ice queen."

It was Mikan's turn to laugh and then she galloped onto him. "Oh I'm so happy for you and Permy!"

"Whoa!" Koko try to balance the box in his hand. "I almost lost the ten million yen ring!"

"Sorry!" she laughed, and Koko joined her.

The two didn't notice Natsume, who was watching them behind the bush, clearly misunderstanding the situation.

He clenched his teeth and shoved the crimson box into the back pocket of his trousers.

He walked away with a broken heart.

* * *

Natsume sighed as he walked towards his room. He looked outside as the thunder boomed and the rain fell, mirroring his feelings.

Usually, he would be back from school with the brunette beside him, but the image of his friend proposing to the love of his life was too much for him.

He knew that the brunette would be angry at him later, but for now, he wanted to be alone.

Natsume stepped into his medium-sized bedroom. There wasn't a flower printed on anything, no spots of lace or strings of fringe in sight. It was indeed a man's room.

There was a huge, hardwood mission bed with pillows and comforters of striped, sage-green and beige. The bed was unmade, and a pair of Levi's were thrown over a chair nearby. He threw his keys onto one of the dressers, unbuttoned the first two buttons of his school uniform, and slumped onto his bed.

He covered his eyes with his arms and sighed heavily, when suddenly, he felt something, or someone, on top of him.

His eyes flew open and met with a blond-haired, blue-eyed girl, smiling mischievously above him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Koizumi?" Natsume snarled disgustedly, pushing her away. But the blonde refused to budge, and instead she sat on his stomach. "Get off of me!"

"Is that the way to treat a girl, Natsume-kun?" Luna asked sweetly, which caused the lad to roll his eyes. "I should have been rewarded a kiss for the reward of sneaking in, you know?"

He shuddered in disgust as Luna traced her index finger on his chest. Before he could push the blonde away, the door to his room flew open.

"Natsume!"

A familiar voice filled the room. She was soaking wet from head to toe. Her hair was messy, and water was dripping on the carpet as she squeezed the excess water from her hair. "How could you leave me alone at school? Do you know that I had run twenty minutes under the rain, and…and…!"

Mikan was cut off when the scene of the two finally dawned to her. Natsume knew that he could deny that anything had happened between him and the blonde, but he didn't.

Then he sat up with Luna on his lap, smiling happily. "Come on in," he said. "Luna and I were just about to jump in the hot tub."

"We were?" Luna asked cheerfully. "But…I didn't bring my swimsuit."

"No need," Natsume replied, his eyes still on the brunette. "You won't need one, either."

Luna squealed happily and got off of him, walking towards his bathroom that was adjoining his bedroom. "Then I'll prepare the water!"

"What's going on, Natsume?" Mikan asked him and held her hands unconsciously over her chest.

"You're a big girl. Figure it out." Natsume shrugged.

"What is it? Is there something that I did?" she asked exasperatedly. "Why are you behaving this way? And with Luna, even?"

"It's none of your business." Natsume looked at the woman he loved so much it was like a writhing ache in his chest. "You're just my slave, anyway. You mean nothing to me."

Natsume watched her gasp and clench her hands tighter to her drenched uniform. She took a step backward and her mouth moved, but no words came out.

He watched her turn and run out of his room.

Natsume staggered back to his bed, and then he intertwined his hands and placed them on his forehead for support.

Better to let her go before he begged her to stay. Better to end it now. He made himself stand there, and he made himself watch her run out of his life. He made himself feel his insides rip apart, for the sake of her and his friend's happiness.

The running water coming out of his bathroom brought him out of his thoughts. He frowned and then he grabbed his phone and dialed a number.

"Security?" he waited the other line to reply. "There's a lunatic women in my bathroom, and I would like you to get her out of here as soon as possible."

He placed the phone down and walked into the kitchen, popping the cap off of a can of beer, hoping to forget the hurtful expression on the brunette's face.

* * *

Mikan was feeling numb all over her body.

She was wet, cold, and shivering. But most of all, she was feeling crushed and brokenhearted.

She had run for another ten minutes under the rain and thunder to the public park near the hospital, and when she got there, she went to the biggest Sakura tree there.

Mikan rested on the branch of the tree and pulled her knees closer to her chest. burying her face between her knees.

She didn't know how long she cried under the tree, and when she finally stopped the tears from flowing, she immediately went to sleep.

A man was walking quite light-heartedly down the street, with his groceries in his one hand and an umbrella in the other. When he spotted a figure at the park, however, his instinct kicked in, and he ran to check the person to see if he or she was hurt.

"Mikan?" the person murmured bewilderedly, looking at her. Then, he noticed that she was pale. He tried to wake her up, but she wasn't making any movement. Panicky, he searched for her pulse and was relieved to find that she was alive.

Then, he carried her back to his apartment, trying desperately to shield the both of them with his small umbrella while the other hand still held his groceries.

**…To Be Continued…

* * *

**

I have this mood to update this week so here it is :D I have to delete the Author's Note before 'cause the chapter system is not to be used as placeholder for non-story content such as author notes. You can add short author notes to the beginning or at the end of stories but never as individual chapters. (Copy Paste from the guidelines haha!)

*Ahem* anyway, I will be starting my first year in university soon. I can already feel the pressure and tiredness from all the orientation and etc etc (I don't want to bore you guys with all the details and stuff) What I'm trying to say is that I won't have the time to update soon anymore but please be assure that I will NOT delete this story. *Cheers*

I know that the story is somewhat cliche but bear with me okay? I try not to make the story as cheesy as possible. Well, I love cheese, do you? :D But....I will be really happy and appreciate it if you guys review and give me constructive criticm.

Love,  
sakuraheartz/elie


	4. Cutting Edge

**Kiseki/Forbidden**

**Disclaimer**: I am not in any way affiliated with Higuchi Tachibana (though I wouldn't mind being *wink* *wink*). I am just a fan of her ever popular series, Gakuen Alice! And I don't own the name "Cutting Edge" either. It's a name of a movie my cousin is currently addicted to.

**Summary**: Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura met when they were 6. When her grandfather died, she was taken in by the Hyuugas and somehow became Natsume's slave.

**Dedicate to dearest Anna aka sweet-blackrevenge; ****for Salvatore and Chuck.**

**

* * *

Chapter 4 –Cutting Edge**

Aoi grabbed her wool coat and rushed out of her room towards the stairs, only to meet her brother, who was sulking on the sofa at the end of the hallway. He had told her about the incident, after Aoi saw Mikan run out of the mansion in tears and a lunatic girl was dragged out of his room by security, screaming and looking hysterical.

"Oh, cut it out!" Aoi said exasperatedly. "It's your fault that she's gone to who knows where!"

Natsume groaned and said, "You don't have to remind me, buriko*."

Aoi rolled her eyes at the nickname that he had given her. "Anyway, I'm going somewhere and I am bring Shinosuke with me," she said as the butler opened the front door for her.

"Wait, where are you going?" Natsume asked. He stood up and walked towards his sister, eying the brown duffel bag on her hand. It was bigger than the bags that she normally used whenever she went out of the house.

"Err…to Hotaru's mansion?" Aoi said, a bit intimated by his questioning glare.

"Why do you need to go to Imai's?" he asked while folding his arms.

"Well, seeing that you made Mikan onee-chan run away from here," she paused to see her brother's left eyebrow twitch, "I am guessing the she will be there, bawling her eyes out because you said that she means _absolutely_ nothing to you."

"All right already," Natsume grunted and said to Shinosuke, "Just make sure that she doesn't go to that brat's place."

"Yes, Natsume bocchama." Shinosuke bowed and then Natsume turned away, leaving the two at the front door.

"He has a name you know!" Aoi shouted back at him and then went to the car.

"I appreciate that you didn't tell him where we are heading, Shinosuke –san," Aoi leaned her head against the driver's seat, meeting his gaze on the rear-view mirror. "He'll have my head if he knew that we're going to Youichi's apartment."

Shinosuke chuckled as he started the engine. "No problem, Aoi ojou-sama," he said. "So now off we go to Hijiri –sama's apartment."

Aoi smiled and then she leaned back into her seat, hoping her brother wouldn't find out about her little "trip" to her boyfriends' house.

* * *

The door swung opened after Aoi rang the bell, revealing a tall, handsome lad with silver hair and an attractive pair of teal eyes, who appeared troubled.

"I got your message." Aoi invited herself in and kissed him on his cheek. Youichi helped her get out of her coat and hung it on the door. "Is she okay?"

The fifteen year old boy raked his wet locks and shrugged. "I just laid her on the sofa in the living room. I don't have any shirts or trousers that can fit her. But aside from that she's at the risk of having hypothermia; otherwise, she's okay."

Aoi let out a sigh of relief before she walked towards the living room with Youichi leading the way. "I have her clothes with me. Thank God you were there."

He smiled at his girlfriend. Before Aoi had become his girlfriend, he and Natsume had been best friends. But when Youichi had told the older lad that he was dating his little sister, they had an argument, and neither one wanted to back down from the argument.

Both men hadn't spoken for almost two weeks, but everyone knew that they missed each other's company. Youichi opened the door to the living room to find no one was there. "Where is she?" Aoi looked over at the living room.

"I swear she was here when I left the room," Youichi scratched the back of his head in confusion.

Suddenly, they heard a 'klang' noise come from the other room.

"Thats from the kitchen," Youichi told her and then they ran towards the said room.

"Mikan onee–chan!" Aoi gasped as she saw the brunette sitting on her knees with a knife in her right hand. Her waist brunette hair was cut past her shoulder and was scattered all over the floor.

Upon hearing her name was called, Mikan looked up and her eyes widened as she gaped in surprise at Aoi and Youichi's sudden entrance. "I'm so sorry!" Mikan said frantically. "I'll clean up this mess now."

"I'll take this away," Youichi bent down and plucked the knife from her hand.

Aoi sat beside the brunette as she watched her try to gather all of her hair that she had cut in desperation. Aoi noticed that she looked frail and lifeless in her current state of distress, and she couldn't help but feel pity towards the brunette.

Aoi knew the feelings that the older girl had for her brother. Mikan and her were like sisters. They never hide any secrets from each other. It was Mikan who kept trying to reason Natsume that he would ruin his sister's happiness if he tried to break up the relationship between Aoi and Youichi. Natsume reluctantly accepted the idea that his sister was dating his best friend, much to the couples delight.

"Nee –chan," Aoi said and then she placed her hand on Mikan's shoulder.

"I'm okay, Aoi," Mikan replied without looking at her eyes. "It's just that I wanted a haircut, but I don't know what type of haircut I should go for. Suddenly, I had this idea, and I said to myself, 'Hey, why don't I just chopped my hair and all problems will be solved.'"

Aoi smiled at her weakly as she watched Mikan schooled her features into a hard mask to not reveal her hurt emotions.

"I've bought your clothes with me, so you better get out of your uniform now before you catch a cold…"

At the same moment, Mikan sneeze and then she laughed humorlessly.

"Or not." Aoi finished her sentence, shoving the bag she was carrying to Mikan.

"You can go change in the guest room down the hallway," Youichi said as he walked back into the kitchen and began to brew three cups of hot chocolate.

Mikan nodded and the couple watched her as she went out of the room. Aoi waited until she heard a door close before she turned her attention to her boyfriend. "Thank you for doing all of this."

Youichi shrugged as he placed the hot chocolates on the small dining table. Aoi smiled and sat on the stool across him, taking a cup using both of her hands to blow the steam from the drink.

Aoi took a sip and let the comfortable silence stretch in the room. "What are you going to do after this?" Youichi asked her, breaking the silence.

"I don't know," she replied honestly.

"How's… your brother by the way?" Youichi asked her again, this time he had his head low and his attention was focused on the cup in his hand.

Aoi rolled her eyes. "You two are an idiots."

"What do you mean by that?" He frowned at the raven haired girl.

"Obviously, you guys missed each other," Aoi said exasperatedly. "Just kiss and make up will you?"

"We're guys, Aoi," he replied and leaned onto his chair. "We don't…kiss and make up."

"Yeah, whatever," she shrugged.

"I seriously need a haircut," Mikan said as she suddenly appeared at the kitchen door, blowing a fringe of hair off her forehead. She was wearing a simple short sleeved black t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. She had stashed her uniform in the duffel bag that Aoi had brought with her.

"That's what happens when you decided to chop off your hair at random," Youichi said nonchalant as he took a sip from his drink, ignoring the glare coming from his girlfriend.

"We'll just stop by the 'Cutting Edge' salon after this, Mikan onee-chan," Aoi said to her as the three of them walked to the front door.

"'Cutting Edge'?"

"Yeah, it's the new salon that everyone is talking about," Aoi replied. "I want to check the shop out."

Mikan hummed and nodded in understanding.

"Well, we shouldn't make Shinosuke-san wait any longer," Aoi kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and grabbed Mikan's hand. "See you soon, Youichi."

"Thank you, Youichi-kun," Mikan bowed. "I'm sorry that I have troubled you today and thank you for the hospitality."

"Next time, if you decided to kill yourself, don't do it in public area," he said before putting his hands on the insides of his jeans.

"Youichi!" Aoi slapped him on his arm none too gently.

Mikan laughed and said, "I'll do that."

She knew that Youichi was just kidding and he didn't mean the words that he said to her. 'Just like Natsume,' Mikan thought and frowned. She also knew that Natsume didn't mean what he said, but she couldn't help but feel hurt prickle her heart.

The rain had long stopped as the two went to the car. Shinosuke immediately held the door opened for the two as he saw them coming out of Youichi's apartment.

"Sorry we made you wait, Shinosuke-san," said Mikan as he went inside the driver's seat.

"No problem, Mikan-san." He started the engine before he glance back and smile. "Off we go home now?"

"Can we stop by the salon to get a quick haircut, Shinosuke-san?" Mikan touched her fringed. "I can't take it anymore."

Aoi look at him and they both keow not to say anything. "You know the salon that opened last week, right Shinosuke-san?" Aoi asked him. "'Cutting Edge'. The one across the 21st street?"

"Oh, that one," he said as he put the car in gear. "To the 'Cutting Edge' it is."

As soon as they saw the salon, Shinosuke pulled over to the side of the road and parked directly in front of the salon. Mikan hopped out of the car and walked towards the salon with Aoi trailing behind her.

The two stepped inside the salon and were glad it was empty so that they wouldn't have to stay long to wait for their turn. They saw two staff members sitting and chatting in the waiting area. They were two men; one had a mullet, the other a bleached blond. When they saw the two of them, they sprang into action.

"Welcome to the 'Cutting Edge'," said the blonde as he shook Mikan's hand and then Aois' while the mullet guy follow suit.

"I am…" the blonde paused dramatically. "Salvatore."

Mikan and Aoi had their mouth slightly opened from the bizarre sigh.

"Hello there, loves," said the mullet man as he approached them. "I'm Chuck. How can I help you?" He looked back and forth from Aoi and Mikan. "Who is getting their hair today?"

"Umm, she is," Aoi hid behind the brunette and pushed her slightly.

"All right then," Chuck turned to Salvatore and said, "Would you do the honor to cut this maiden's hair, Salvatore?"

"The pleasure is all mine." Salvatore bowed and leaded Mikan to a chair.

Salvatore wrapped a black cape around Mikan as she stole a glance at Aoi, who sat beside her in the empty chair, looking disturbed as she watched Chuck sharpening his scissors.

"So, what will it be for you, madam?"

"All off," Mikan said as she ignored the gasped made by Aoi. Mikan stared at her own reflection in the mirror in front of her. Her cheeks were sunken, small black rings below her eyes, and her eyes were slightly red from her crying earlier.

"Nee-chan!" Aoi stood up from her seat. "You want it all off? Are you sure? You've such beautiful and healthy hair!"

"The young lady is right, mademoiselle," Salvatore runs his fingers along her waist long hair. "It is a waste indeed."

"It'll grow back," she tried to smile but failed.

Aoi and the hairdresser exchange looks before Aoi sighed in resignation. "It's your choice, nee-chan," Aoi said and then she smiled. "You'll look good with whatever haircut you're with."

Mikan returned her smile as the hairdresser picked up his scissors. "I'm going to make you look so hot that every man within ten meter radius would kiss the ground that you walk. Not that you're hot already."

Mikan laughed as Aoi make a disgusted face. "Just cut my hair, Salvatore," she said.

When Salvatore was finished, Mikan liked her new haircut so much that she tipped him ten bucks.

"Come again!" The two hairdressers shouted as Mikan and Aoi got inside the car. They waved back at the two as they drove home.

"Okay," Aoi exhaled exasperatedly. "Even though, they did give you one hell of a haircut, which I may add it looks good on you, we're not going back to that place anymore!"

Mikan laughed as she tucked some hair behind her ear self-consciously. She felt lighter, light-headed, and giddy with delight.

Her amazing new cut temporarily took her mind off the incident that had happened earlier that day.

* * *

"We're home!" Aoi shouted. It was already dark as the two entered the Hyuuga mansion.

Shinosuke bowed to them as he proceeded to tell the kitchen staff to make them dinner.

Natsume saw the two as he descended the stairs and immediately said, "What took you two long to come home? It's almost dinner and –" He stopped when he finally realized that there was a change in the brunette and he couldn't stop staring at her.

"What happened to your hair?" he asked the brunette inquiringly.

Mikan automatically reached her short hair and smiled nervously. "I decided to get a haircut," she said. "I've been spending a lot of money on buying shampoo and…so…um…yeah."

Natsume narrowed his crimson eyes at the brunette and an uncomfortable silence hung upon them, until Aoi decided to lightened up the mood. "Doesn't she look hot, oni-chan?" she asked him as he held onto Mikan's left arm, which he had somehow managed to do during the last twenty seconds.

"…she does," he said before he took off to the dining room.

"Well, so much for making 'Every man within ten meter radius will kiss the ground that you walk'," Aoi said and the two of them laughed.

"I'm not going to eat dinner tonight," said Mikan as she walked to the stairs with Aoi. It was unnerving enough when she saw Natsume walking towards her. The moment had been unusual, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin. She immediately became mechanical, awkward, self-conscious, and unsettled. She was sure she wouldn't have the appetite to eat dinner, not with him less than two meters away from her.

Aoi gave her a peck on the cheek before she stepped inside her room. She changed into her pajamas and then immediately went under the covers of her bed, tucking the sheet closer for more warmth and comfort.

She thought back to the time she was on her way home from school today. How she was determined to confess her love to Natsume after she saw how Koko proposed to Sumire and she accepted, only to find that his car was gone from the parking lot.

Mikan was confused and slightly offended by his action because he never left her alone at school. Then the next thing she knew, she was running under the thunder and heavy rain, cold setting into her bones, and shivering like mad.

Looking at the scene in front of her home broke her heart. It hurt her to see another girl with him, what's more with Luna, who was the school's biggest flirt.

She could feel the tears slid from her eyes, but before she could wipe the tears away, she heard her bedroom door opening. She didn't want to talk to anyone so she pretended to be asleep.

Mikan felt that someone sit at the edge of her bed and then she smelled the person's perfume –a combination of mint and cinnamon. She immediately knew who the person was and she went rigid.

She was slightly shocked to feel his hands on her hair, patting her head affectionately. "I'm sorry," she heard Natsume say before he stood up and left her room.

Mikan opened her eyes and stared at the direction of her door in total darkness. A small smile graced her face before she leaned back to her pillow and let sleep take over her.

**…To be continued…**

**

* * *

***buriko - a girl who merely pretends to be weak and cute.

Thank you to my dearest bloodyrose1294 for the edit! Me loves you!  
Okay I have some important announcement, you guys!

There are two contest held this month:  
**1) Hilaire-chan's ****A Look at the Greener Pasture: Hilaire's Natsume Hyuuga-centric Fan Fiction Challenge!  
****2) Vione and Romantically Loveless's NatsumeSeries Contest #2!**

******Check out their profile to find out more okay? **

******Congrats to Hilaire for winning the previous NatsumeSeries Contest! **She bagged three awesome awards: _Best of the Best_, _Most Realistic Secret Agent_ and _Best Character Portrayal_. Congrats Hilaire!!! I told you guys I won't win! But I really do have a great/fun time writing mine :D And thank you so much for those who have voted for me! But really, to know that people reviewed/alerted the story is enough to make me fly to the moon! :D

******Now about this story...I just want to tell you guys that I will put this story on hiatus for the moment *covers myself from being hit* Well, I wanted to write one-shots for the time being *pleading eyes* And since I'm busy I wont be able to concentrate on two things at one time. Writing one-shots are so much fun/simpler. :D**

******And thank you so much for the people who PMed/reviewed/alerted me for the last chapter! It means a lot to me and without your support, I am nothing! Really! XD**

******Just PM me if you need anything okay :D  
I wont bite...  
loves sakuraheartz/elie  
**


	5. The Miracles of Hope

**Kiseki/Forbidden**

**Disclaimer**: I am not in any way affiliated with Higuchi Tachibana (though I wouldn't mind being *wink wink*). I am just a fan of her ever popular series, Gakuen Alice!

**Summary**: Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura met when they were 6. When her grandfather died, she was taken in by the Hyuugas and somehow became Natsume's slave.

* * *

**Chapter 5- The Miracles of Hope**

Natsume watched the television with a blank expression on his face. There wasn't anything interesting on the channel so he was watching an 80's romance story where the picture was still in black and white.

"I want to talk to you," said the man in a military uniform, who grabbed the heroine's arm, halting the women from leaving him as they stood beside what appeared to be an old Sakura tree.

"The last time we talked, Mr. Smith, you reduced me to tears. I promise you it won't happen again." The woman pulled her arm away while the man watched the woman walk away from his life.

Natsume laughed without humor. "Welcome to my life, buddy," he said and the grabbed some of the stale popcorn from the glass bowl and shoved it in his mouth. He hadn't slept a wink since he had left the brunette's bedroom last night. He was dreaded to hear those three words from her mouth.

"I hate you."

The memory of the dream that he had the day before was haunting him. Natsume groaned and pushed his face into the couch cushions while his body sank further into the sofa. He was feeling guilty towards the brunette for all kinds of reasons.

When he had received a call from Koko yesterday after the brunette had left the mansion, he knew he had done something horribly wrong.

**

* * *

**

**Earlier…**

"Natsume." The crimson eyed lad lazily picked up his phone and peered through the window in case the brunette decided to come home. He was tempted to go out under the heavy rain, find her and then bring her home safe and secure.

"Guess who?" the other line said teasingly.

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you now, Koko," he replied and his blood boiled when he remembered the "proposal" that Koko made to the brunette. 'He knew I was in love with her,' Natsume screamed mentally. 'And what's more he was dating that seaweed haired crazy fan girl! Why Polka? Why does he have to choose the girl that I love?'

"Whoa, apparently someone just woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Koko joked. "But anyway, guess what?"

"I'm going to hang up," Natsume was about to push the off button when Koko screamed and said, "Okay, okay! Chill, bro. Hoho! You're not going to believe this. Anyway, you see…I was walking at the 30th street the other day and saw this beautiful ring in this jewelry shop and it got me thinking about settling down after graduation and…"

Natsume rolled his eyes as Koko continued to ramble. He knew where the subject was heading and he couldn't help but feel helpless and hurt by the "betrayal" 'If you're my "bro" you wouldn't get your hands on my girl,' he thought to himself. "Just get to the point, Koko."

"I'm getting there," Koko said and Natsume could hear the hint of happiness and utter bliss in the former's voice. He couldn't help but feel the green-eyed monster slowly devouring him. "And then I proposed to the girl of my dream! Oh boy, I wish you were there when she had said yes, Natsume."

"I was there the whole time, Koko," Natsume replied gruffly, wishing the conversation end soon so that he wouldn't have to feel the pain creeping into his already fragile heart.

"Wait…what? I saw you left the school before I proposed to Sumire, man," Koko said, "Mikan was flippin' mad when you left. I never heard anyone swear like that since I left my underwear in the hallway at my house and my mum…"

Natsume was gaping as he stared blankly at the wall in front of him. 'Did I just hear that he proposed to Sumire? I heard it right? Sumire. Not Mikan.'

His train of thoughts was cut short when he heard Koko asking if he was still there. "You said you proposed to Sumire. Not Polka…right?"

"Polka? Oh! What does Mikan have to do with…wait. Oh boy!" Natsume could hear Koko gasps on the other line before he continued. "Tell me you haven't done something stupid like you thought I was proposing to Mikan and you get back to her by acting stupid."

When Natsume didn't answer him back, Koko sighed and said, "You did, huh? So, what did you do now?"

Natsume immediately tell him about the previous incident. The raven haired suddenly fell the guilty feeling towards the brunette increasing. The only person he had told about the "proposal" was Ruka, who had told him not to make a quick assumption, but he was blinded by his own feelings before he had finally realized he had hurt the brunette, which in turn he hurt himself.

"You're in deep shit, Natsume," Koko finally said after Natsume finished explaining, and he just couldn't help but feel like shit.

* * *

Natsume stayed immobile with his face pressed against the cushions and didn't bother to look up when he heard someone opened his door. He stayed in that position for hours and his body started to feel numb.

"Natsume," he heard an angelic voice calling his name, knowing immediately who the person was. Natsume immediately sat up and faced Mikan, who was standing in front of him.

"Natsume, it's time for school," Mikan said again with a smile on her face. She was already in her school uniform, but Natsume could see a hint of something forceful on her smile. He knew he must have looked like an idiot, staring at her blankly and that was when he bolted from the sofa to pull the brunette in his arms.

"I thought you're not going to come and wake me up," he buried his face on the crook of her neck. The truth was; he thought that she might avoid him after what had happened between them, that thought alone scared him.

Mikan laughed softly and then she said, "Of course I'm going to wake you up," she said. "I'm your slave, it is my job."

Natsume was taken aback with her comment and he immediately pulled her back so that they were face-to-face. Before he had got the chance to say something, Mikan immediately stepped back and walked to the door. "You better get ready. School started in half an hour from now."

Natsume watched her leave his room and when he heard the soft click as she closed the door, he immediately slumped back into the sofa. He pressed his face into the cushions and let out a groan in frustration.

* * *

Mikan panted as she tried to catch her breath from running. She was trying to escape her fan boys, which she hadn't known existed all this time, and stared at the empty hallway. It was lunch time, so she really needed to find a distraction as soon as possible. She was thankful that she brought her small pocket bag with her. At least she had the money to buy a drink at the vending machine.

She let out a sigh as she recounted the ride to school earlier. It was quiet, awkward, uncomfortable, and the atmosphere was just thick, making it hard to breathe. Natsume hadn't been any help at all. He was quiet throughout the journey and clearly avoiding her at all costs. But what was confusing her was the fact that they were using the family's Mercedes to go to school. Usually, the two of them would take Natsume's beloved "Dark Inferno". That piece of junk, as she says, was his prized possession and meant a lot to him. He even proudly admits that the car symbolized that he can do anything, even without the use of his family fortune. When she asked him about it, he simply replied with a grunt. She knew that he would not answer her questions at the moment, so she decided to drop the subject, for now.

When she had arrived at school, everyone was shocked with her sudden transformation. Some of them complimented her haircut, but some of her friends, like Anna, Nonoko and Sumire, went ballistic when they saw her. The trio even thought that she had taken drugs or was involved in a gang or something. "Its such a shame!" they cried dramatically. "Your long hair was beautiful. Now you look like a boy!"

Her best friend's reaction totally caught everyone off guard. When Hotaru entered the class, she immediately went to Mikan's side and placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder. Everyone could see that a shine in her eyes and a small smile was etched on her face. "Nice haircut, Mikan."

Everyone sweat dropped at her action. No wonder Hotaru liked the brunette's haircut. Her hair was the same as the brunette; however, Mikan's was a bit longer than Hotaru with a slight curl at the end. Mikan laughed and made a mental note to tell Aoi about it later.

"Well, look who's here," a sneering voice said, snapping her from her train of thoughts. "It's the tramp."

Mikan narrowed her eyes on the person and her group of suck ups. "What do you want, Luna?" Mikan eyed the group of five in front of her and she couldn't help but roll her eyes. All of them had customized their uniform accordingly; their skirts hung short above their knees and they were wearing see-through white blouse where two of the buttons were left undone.

"Oh my," Luna gasps dramatically. "Are you still mad that Natsume-sama chooses me over you? Well, I can't blame him though. I mean, look at me! I'm rich, beautiful and men are just drawn to me. It's just so happen that Natsume-sama and I bathed in the beautiful marble Jacuzzi in his bathroom yesterday. It's such a shame that you have to leave early to witness the beautiful moments."

'Luna and her lies,' Mikan thought inwardly as Luna lied to her posies saying that they had taken the next step and that she, Luna, was Natsume's fiancée. Luna even showed her "engagement" ring to them and tauntingly showed it to Mikan. "It's a five-carat Tiffany ring. He gave it to me yesterday after you left."

The corner of the brunette's mouth rose up in a smile. "Really? Did he give you before or after the security dragged you out of the mansion?"

Luna went quiet as soon as Mikan finished her sentence. She managed to compose herself in front of her posies and said, "And what makes you think that really happened? You weren't there. You were just jealous that Natsume-sama didn't focus his attention on you and pay more attention to me."

Mikan laughed and then she rummaged her small back, pulling a compact CD on her hand. "You see this," Mikan smirked at the blonde. "This contains the scene that really happened in the mansion yesterday. You know the truth will be revealed if I played it in front of the whole school. I've seen it; you know you sounded like a dog howling in the CD. We have to use mufflers to actually watch the scene." Aoi had gotten the copies from the security camera and told Mikan to bring them to school just in case something happened. Mikan swore the sweet, innocent and naïve Aoi had turned into a mischievous young lady. 'Oh well, that's a Hyuuga for you.'

"Give me that!" Luna snatched the CD from her hand and threw it to the floor where she crashed the CD into a million little pieces, using her expensive looking high heel. As soon as she was satisfied, Luna put her hand on her hips to stare at the brunette with a pleasure written on her face. "What…evidence?"

"Did you think that was the only copy I have?" Mikan shook her head and giggled. It was not every day she saw the school's biggest flirt lose her "cool" over a simple CD. Mikan then pulled out two more CDs and flashed them at her. Luna's face drained of color when she saw the CDs in the brunette's hand. "You bitch!" she shouted as she lunged at Mikan. She was about to scratch the brunette's face, using her long manicured nails, when someone stopped her.

Mikan closed her eyes tightly and covered her face, using her arms. But when she didn't feel the attack, she opened her eyes and lowered her arms to see Natsume holding the Luna's wrist.

"Na –Natsume-sama," Luna stuttered nervously. "You can release my wrist now. You're going to crush it."

"Not until you leave Mikan alone," Natsume narrowed his eyes threateningly at her.

Mikan looked at Natsume helplessly as soon as her name escaped from his mouth. It made her heart flutter and the hurt from the previous day came back to her.

"B –But…" Luna tried to come up with another lie. "She started it! She said that you two were engaged and that you two were going to get married soon and…and!"

Natsume snorted. "I was there the whole time and it was you who lied to people. Now leave before I decide to file a restraining order that you shouldn't be in the same country that we're in."

As soon as Natsume released his grip, Luna threw a glare towards Mikan before she ran away with her posies.

"I could have solved it by myself," Mikan immediately said as soon as they were left alone. She looked at the floor, aware of the penetrating glance that was directed from the crimson eye lad.

"Sure you were," he said and then Natsume walked towards her. Mikan looked up as he inched towards her and she walked backwards until her back was hitting the wall. "Na –Natsume, what are you doing?" she stuttered.

Natsume had his arms beside her head, trapping her from escaping him. "You're an idiot, you know that?" he said which earned him a small punch from the brunette on his stomach, which both knew wouldn't affect him. "I've been trying to give you hints but you just seem too oblivious to actually comprehend it. So, I'm going to say it once more 'cause I understand that you don't always get a second chance to do it right."

Her chest got the familiar ache, and she looked down at her feet, not trusting the emotion expanding her chest. "What are you trying to say Natsume?"

Natsume then lifted his finger under her chin and when their eyes met, he held her gaze and said, "I love you, Mikan, I have for a long time. I have fallen in love with you. I've been one miserable shithead when you're not with me. And…and I'm sorry for all the hurt that I've caused you."

The backs of her eyes stung and she bit her bottom lip. The unbearable emotions filled her heart, making her feel as if she might die of happiness. But when she opened her mouth to say that she felt the same for him, he continued, "I know you didn't feel the same way as I do but Mikan… Please, don't say you hate me."

"I could never hate you Natsume," Mikan said and when she was about to say more, he stepped backwards to lean closer to her head. "Thank you." Natsume let out a sigh in relief and then kissed her on the forehead before he ran to the empty hallway.

Mikan scowled as she saw his figure getting smaller until finally he disappeared out of her sight. She felt annoyed and slightly angry that he didn't let her reply to his confession. "Typical Natsume," she muttered angrily and then the frown turned into a smile. 'Natsume said that he loved me.'

Then the bell rings indicated that it was the end of the lunch hour so she needed to get back into class. On her way to her class, she had met Narumi who apparently was looking for her since the beginning of the lunch was panting and there were traces of happiness and relief plastered on his face. "Why don't you used the speaker, Narumi –sensei?" Mikan giggled as he tried to catch his breath.

"I forgot," he said and then he placed his hands on her shoulder. "We need to go to the hospital now, Mikan-chan," he said with a serious face.

Mikan's eyes widened. "Hospital?" she exclaimed. "Is there something happened to my mum? Is she okay? What? What is it?"

"Calm down, Mikan-chan," he chuckle. "She's fine. The doctors just called me that she has finally woken up from her coma and that your mother was asking for you."

She didn't realize that she was crying until Narumi pulled her into a fatherly hug as he guided her to his car. He told her that she was given the permission to leave early and he had put her bag in his car. She had hoped and prayed for this day to come. She let out a shaky breath, Yuka Azumi had finally woken up from her deep slumber.

…**To be continue…**

**

* * *

**

**Inspiration for this capter comes from Grace Kelly by Mika. :D I try to cut the flufflyness to the minimum but I just can't help but write mushy scene, gomen everyone =.=**

**As you may have notice, I haven't update my stories for a while now. I'm having trouble with my personal life and I appreciate it if you guys understand that. I will try to update soon *soon meaning 2-3 weeks? idk. sorry .* but yeah, I will finish this story. Btw, anyone here has read GA chapter 120? Kyaa! Natsume-sama is so cute and cuddly when he was small yeah? I make him as my avatar this time. Kawaii~~  
**

**Thanks you so much for the reviews guys! *I havent have the time to copy paste the names of the people who reviewed the last chapter 'cause I need to go soon in like 2 mins?* But you know who you are and I love you guys from the bottom of my heart! Just pm me if you need me or just want to talk to me :D**

**loves,  
sakuraheartz/elie  
**


	6. Neverending Love

Disclaimer: I am not in any way affiliated with Higuchi Tachibana (though I wouldn't mind being - wink wink). I am just a fan of her ever popular series Gakuen Alice!

Dedicate to **blackcat9517** for the greetings and **Janica-chan** for the ideas.

**Chapter 6**

The gates of St. Alice s Hospital loomed ahead, and Narumi drove between them. Mikan tried to contain her excitement to herself but at the same time she was nervous. The last time they had really spoken with each other was when she was at the tender age of six. _What should I say when I meet her? Should I hug her? Will she recognize me?_ Million of thoughts were running through her head and she tried to not knock her head on the car window.

Mikan's apprehension must have shown, because Narumi gave her a reassuring pat on the arm. "Don't worry", he said. "It ll be okay". Mikan gave him a weak smile in return and then sank back in her seat. After they found a parking space, Narumi gathered up a huge bouquet of flowers and they headed to the entrance.

The special ward where Yuka was placed was on the top floor, and Mikan contained her patience as they waited their turn to enter the lift, even though her inclination was to vault up the stairs and run into her mother s arms hypothetically speaking. They encountered the ward sister at the nursing station, and she escorted the two to Yuka's room. "According to Imai-sensei, there would be no reason to worry. Mrs. Azuma is in good health. So long as she doesn't do anything outrageous for the next few weeks, she'll be okay", the nurse said with a cheerful smile. "She can't wait to go home".

"Go home? Today?" Mikan asked the nurse. She unconsciously held her hand onto her chest as they were neared the room.

"Possibly tomorrow. Imai-sensei still has to do the final check up and if she's strong enough, then she will be permitted to go home", the nurse replied. She opened the door, assured herself that Yuka was awake, and then ushered the two of them into the room.

Yuka was reclining against the pillow, listening to the healthy advices from Subaru. At Mikan's entrance, Yuka's face lit up as she immediately recognize who Mikan was. Yuka instantly sat up and held out her arms to her daughter. "Mikan", Yuka said hoarsely.

Tears glistered on Mikan's face as she ran to her mother's side, slipping her arms around her mother's neck. Both mother and daughter cried as they let out the pent up frustrations after all the years. Minutes later, Yuka released the hug and held her daughter at an arm's length. "Let me look at you", she said, wiping away the tears off her daughter's face. "You've grown, Mikan. You re so beautiful. And you look so much like your father."

Mikan smiled happily and then she turned to Subaru. "Subaru nii-san", she said. "Is it true that she can go home tomorrow?" Subaru nodded and patted her head, "She's stronger than you think she is. Don t worry Mikan. I will leave you for now. I ll come back later to check up on you."

As soon as Subaru closed the door behind him, Yuka turned to face Mikan and caressed her daughter's cheek. "I m so sorry, Mikan."

"For what?" Mikan held her mother's hand.

"For not being there watching you grow up. When I was in coma, I could hear your voice clearly you whisper all those words and tell me all the wonderful memories that you have created. I tried to opened my eyes I tried to move my body every ounce of the energy that I had in me to come out of the endless darkness", Yuka smiled weakly as she watched the tear slipped at the corner of her daughter's eyes. Yuka wiped them off and continued, "Do you know what saves me from drowning into the darkness?" Mikan shook her head as Yuka continued. "I saw this ray of light", the latter said. "I heard this person say that he promised to protect you because he loved you. And then I saw another ray of light I saw your father, Mikan".

"Father? What did he said?" Mikan asked eagerly as the corner of her mother's mouth curled up in a smile.

"He said that he missed you. He told me to wake up and take care of our only daughter. He said he ll watch over the two of us and that we should find happiness in his place". Mikan held her mother's hand as they were evolved in a comfortable silence. "So what's going to happen to us now?" Mikan knew now that her life was going to change drastically. She was half-expecting that she might move back to the Alice Village where the Sakura family lived before she moved to the Hyuuga mansion. And she was right.

"I'm going to start working on the company again once I'm feeling well", Yuka looked at Narumi. "Izumi and I had trusted Narumi to take care of the company if something had happened to us. Thanks for all the hard work, Narumi."

Narumi returned her smile and said, "No problem, Yuka-sempai."

"So, we're going back to Alice Village, right?" Mikan knew the answer even before her mother said yes. She swallowed the lump in her throat and prayed that her face didn't betray her emotions. But, if it's for her mother's happiness, she's willing to sacrifice her own heart. "That's great!" Mikan clasped her hand. "Then we can have a picnic at the beach like we used to and eat Howalon at Mr. Lai s candy shop and...and..."

Yuka saw the troubled look on her daughter's face and she had a gist that it had something to do with them going back to the village. She smiled and then looked outside; she watched as the sky was turning golden and it was almost dark. Yuka then turned to her daughter and said, "Why don't you go home first, Mikan darling."

"But...but I want to stay here with you!" Mikan immediately hugged her tightly around her mother's waist, as if afraid that her mother might leave her again. Yuka chuckled at her daughter's behavior and patted her head affectionately, kissing the top of her head. "I'll be here when you come by tomorrow, I promise."

Yuka managed to put up a convincing smile and saw the doubt on her daughter's face fade away by a bit. Mikan let out a sigh and then she gave her mother a hug before she went to the door. When Narumi got up from his chair and offered her a ride, Mikan refused and said that she had somewhere to go, knowing that he had something to talk to her mother but wasn't able to since she was there. Mikan knew her English teacher had a crush on her mother since they were in high school. But Narumi traded his heart for her mother s happiness and that meant a lot to her. Mikan didn't know if her mother had the same feeling as him but she would respect whatever decisions they made. After all, _they are adults_, she can solve their own problems.

Speaking of problem, Mikan immediately went still at the end corner of the hospital hallway. How was she going to tell everyone that she's going to leave them? Mikan had decided that she was going to stay until graduation and then move back with her mother. Yes, that is the only option. Going back to Alice Village meant that she'll have to leave her friends, her memories at the Alice Academy, the Hyuugas that treated her like their own daughter and Natsume.

She hadn't confessed to him yet and now she had to leave him. Mikan could feel the heavy beating of her heart and the sudden pain in her chest as she thought about the crimson eyed lad. Natsume. That was when she determined to answer his feelings and before she knew it, she was running on the hallway only to bump into someone. That someone caught her before she could fall down and hit her face onto the floor. "You haven't changed after all this year, Mikan."

'The person s voice was awfully familiar', she thought to herself. The voice was rough, slightly husky than she used to remember but Mikan knew it was the same person. She immediately turned her head to face her savior and her eyes widened. No longer wearing that old dark blue snowcap, she knew it was him when she looked at the small star tattoo under his left eye.

"Tsubasa-sempai!" Tsubasa laughed as Mikan hugged him as she kept on squealing about how she had missed him after all the years they hadn t seen each other. Tsubasa was her best friend back when she was still attending the elementary school in Alice Village. Together with his friends, Misaki Harada and Kaname Sonou, the four grew up together and made a lot of memories.

But she had to leave them after her grandfather died. They tried to keep in touch by sending letters to one another but as time passed, they lost contact with each other. "So how've you been? How are Misaki and Kaname?" Tsubasa beamed as he answered her question, "We all moved here three years ago. Kaname and I opened up this factory where we make stuff animals and dolls for business. At first, I wasn't really that interested, I have to admit. But when I saw the smile on the children s face every time they bought our products, I was happy. You know? Oh and Misaki…she's here."

"She s here? My goodness! Is there something wrong with her? Can I see her?" Mikan was confused when Tsubasa laughed at her comment.

"No, no. She s okay. We just became parents earlier today."

"Mikan s eyes widened. Oh my God! Congratulations!"

"I think she's awake now, do you wanna see her?"

"Lead the way," Mikan replied excitingly.

Tsubasa led her to a ward room number 144 and then slowly turn the knob and poked his head inside the room. He saw his wife studying their son who was asleep in his cot beside the bed. When she looked up at him, the pink haired woman was confused at the silly grin played on her husband's face. "Guess who s here?"

"I swear I ll beat you to a pulp if only I wasn't tired after seventeen hours of on-going labor–" Misaki was cut off when she heard giggling sound coming from behind her husband.

"For someone who's been through seventeen hours of labor, you look like you're still full of energy, Misaki-sempai."

"Is that who I think she is?" Misaki clasped her mouth as Mikan walked beside the bed and hug the older woman. "Mikan, I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Misaki-sempai!" The three spent the next half an hour or so catching up on their missing years; laughing and teasing each other like they used to. Mikan held baby Touya in her arms as the bundle of joy leaned to her for warmth. It was when Mikan received a message from Aoi suggesting that the two have a sleepover at Hotaru s house that Mikan realized it was already dark outside. "I need to go now, it's late."

"Let me get my keys," Tsubasa rose from his chair and walked to the table across the room.

"No, no. I can walk. You don t have to send me home," Mikan refused and held her hand and find herself in a uncomfortable position when her two sempais stared at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Young ladies like you shouldn't walk without an escort at night," Misaki scolded the brunette. Tsubasa just nodded and then he went to his son's cot and gave the baby a small peck on the forehead before he kissed his wife on the cheeks. "Tsubasa will drive you home. And make sure you'll come and visit us at our home."

Mikan smiled as she remembered how protective they were when she was bullied by the other children. And she can already imagine how overprotective they will become with their son. Mikan gave Misaki a tight hug which the latter replied by giving the brunette a bone crushing hug in return and with a kiss on the cheek on baby Touya, Tsubasa and Mikan went out of the hospital building, and back to the Hyuuga mansion.

* * *

Natsume grabbed the keys to one of his family's car and marched to the front door of the mansion. It was already dark outside but the brunette was not at home yet. When he didn't see the brunette in class after the break, he was starting to get edgy. That was when the blackmailer told him (and made him pay Hotaru some considerable amount of money) that Mikan had went to the hospital with the gay teacher.

He had suspected that something had happened to her mother. Maybe she has awake from her coma or maybe she had died. Whatever the problem was, he would be sure to be there as her pillar of support. Natsume glanced down at the ring on his own finger, his pulse pounding in his ears as it slowly dawned on him that he really did wanted to make a life with her, be committed to her, be bound to her by love and by promise.

She never told what her feelings for him were but he would wait for her, even if it took forever. Natsume chuckled to himself. "God, that woman is driving me crazy." Yeah, crazy in love. He then opened the door and saw a black SUV drive up into the driveway. He never saw the car before and when he was about to walk towards the car, a raven haired man came out and walked around to the other side of the car. When the man opened the passenger door, Natsume was surprise to see the brunette coming out of the car.

His blood boiled when Mikan hugged the older man and then she watched as the black SUV drove away. Mikan turned to meet his crimson eyes, oblivious that he was angry at the scene that had just happened. Natsume, the brunette smiled and ran briskly to his side. Natsume then immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house, ignoring the surprise gasps coming from her.

He pinned her to the nearest wall, his eyes holding hers, dark and glittering. Mikan felt her stomach hollow. "How convenient," Natsume scoffed. "I confessed to you and then you gone off into another man's arm of mere hours! Hours!" His voice as he spoke was smooth, but it caught at her like fine barbs.

In all the hideous maelstrom of emotions inside her as she could feel, quite suddenly, her heart rate start to quicken, the feeling of adrenaline starting to run. 'Wait, did he mistaken that I was on a date with Tsubasa-sempai?' Her brows drew together. Mikan stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"You got it all wrong, Natsume," Mikan tried to convince him but there was the doubt look on his face so she continued. "Tsubasa was my childhood friend and he's married now. I was in the hospital and his wife had just given born to a baby boy. You should have seen Touya, Natsume. He was just this cute little bundle and…and his hands are so small and…"

Natsume buried his face in his hand, feeling embarrassed by his sudden outburst. He really couldn't control his feelings when it came to the brunette. He imagined how stupid he looked like just now and couldn't help but feel the heat creeping to his face.

Mikan stopped babbling and watched Natsume's ear turned red. She really thought that he looked absolutely adorable but she refrained herself from saying them. 'This is it', she thought. 'I might not have another chance to tell him how I feel for him.'

"I love you, Natsume," Mikan whispered the words but it was enough for him to hear.

The words hit him full force. He lifted his gaze to her. "Say it again."

"I love you. I love you so much", she said again softly and sweetly. "Even if you treated me like a slave and said that I m nothing to you."

Natsume groaned and pulled her into a hug. "Don't remind me about that. I was stupid. I was angry at myself for making you wait and I'm not going to let you go again. Not ever."

Mikan hugged him back and sighed as she melted in his embrace. "My mother has awakened from the coma," she said.

Natsume could sense that what she was going to tell him was important so he released the hug and keep her at arm s length, his hands still on her shoulder. "But?"

"Don t you see, Natsume?" Mikan said with a troubled expression. "I will have to leave this place; everyone and I'll have to leave you."

Natsume grinned like the confident devil he was. "You're thinking too much, polka dots."

"I'm being serious, Natsume!" She hit him on his chest but both of them knew that it didn't bring any effect whatsoever to the lad.  
"I told you before," Natsume grabbed her hands and kissed her knuckles. "I won t let you go. Not ever. You have to remember that."

Mikan smiled. "Then what? What do you have in mind, Natsume?"

His eyes burned a savage fire. "Then you could marry me."

She closed her eyes, slightly shocked by his statement, and could feel the tears slide down her cheek. "Are you serious? I mean, we're still young. And who knows what will happen in the near future." She couldn't form an answer, even though she had wanted to hear those words more than anything in the world.

Natsume put his hand under her chin and lifted her gaze to his. "You love me?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

The silence was deafening. But inside Mikan, bells and whistles were going off. She closed her eyes for just a moment, thanking God for answering her silent prayers. Natsume loved her, wanted her as much as she loved and wanted him. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I will, Natsume. Yes, I do –"

He cut her off with a hungry kiss and then he released her to slip the ring on her finger. They smiled at each other and the next second, Mikan was swept off her feet and carried to his bedroom, where pure bliss blossomed and paradise was created.

**…To be continue…**

**

* * *

**

I'm still alive but like I said before the last chapter; I'm having some problem with my personal life. Anyway, this is a special update cause today is a special day for me :D The last sentence does not belong to me. I borrowed it from another FFN author named Faraway (and I have permission from her so don't go accusing me of stealing or something!)

This story is coming to an end! I'm looking forward to your responses! Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter ^^


	7. Of Miracles and Forbidden Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and I never will.

**Chapter 7 –Of Miracles and "Forbidden" Love**

The dawn provided a dull light filtering through the drapes. Natsume lay propped on his elbow next to the beauty lying on her stomach beside him, stroking her hair, watching her sleep. Here was the woman he swore to protect, care and love until the day he died. Then his smile turned into a frown when he remembered someone said to him that made him more possessive over the brunette.

It was yesterday when he was waiting for her to come home from the hospital. His sister told him that they were going to have a sleepover at Imais, so Aoi had asked him to send Mikan over at the blackmailer's house. It was Shinosuke's day off so he reluctantly agreed. True, he loved her to death but Natsume didn't know how to confront her after his confession.

He waited for hours until his patience was about to run out when the doorbell rang. He ran to the door like an excited child and took a deep breath before opening the door. Natsume was prepared to get angry at the brunette for making him wait but the person in front of him wasn't the person he expected at all. Instead it was Youichi, with a scowl plastered on his face reflecting his own.

"What are you doing here?" Natsume asked sullenly. He had forced himself to accept the fact that his sister was dating Youichi. He had always liked the younger lad; Youichi was a great company, a great listener and a great friend. But his anger got the best of him when he found out that the silver haired lad was dating his sister –call it brotherly love. Even if the person she's dating was Youichi, he was just like any other man in his eyes.

"I've come to give this back to Aoi," Youichi replied calmly. He held out the neatly folded coat in his hand, waiting for Natsume to take it from him.

Natsume only narrowed his eyes on the coat and then he glared at Youichi. "Why did you have her coat with you?"

"She was picking up Mikan nee-chan at my house," Youichi shrugged. "I saw nee-chan unconscious under the Sakura tree the other day, so I brought her home or else she might die from the cold."

"Wait, what?" Natsume asked again, bewildered by his answer. "I didn't hear anything about this."

"Yeah well, it's true," Youichi placed the coat at the nearby table. He had let himself in when Natsume was deep in thought and he looks terribly guilty. He knows so. Natsume had been his only friends since he moved to Alice Academy. "It's for your own good. Alice Academy will provide a great future for you". Those were the only words that came from his parent's mouth. After that, they had left him by himself so they can continue with their work. It's sad to say that he's used to being alone until Natsume found him playing by the swing in the park alone. With nothing to do, he was swiftly invited to the Hyuuga mansion and gets to know the Hyuuga family –the true meaning of having a family. Their friendship meant a lot to him and he didn't want to lose them.

"Natsume nii-san," Youichi turned called for his attention, breaking him from his thoughts. "I…miss hanging out with you."

Youichi was afraid that he might have sounded a bit desperate…and so unlike him. He was half-expecting Natsume would call him gay or something along that line, so he kept his head low and stared at the floor. Instead, he yelped as Natsume pinched his nose and looked up to meet his crimson eyes.

Natsume then turned his back on Youichi and waves his hand. "I just bought the new version of 'Pro-Evolution Soccer 2009'. Of course, I won't lose," he confidently spoke with a smirk on his face.

It was of that moment Youichi realized that Natsume had missed his company too. He smiled at the thought –their years of friendship had created a bond that would never be broken and both of them knew that. Youichi scoffed and ran to Natsume's side. "I'm not going to lose either," said Youichi. "What does the winner gets?"

Natsume shrugged and said, "He gets to order the loser around…?"

"What about…a kiss from Mikan nee-chan?" Youichi teased the crimson eye lad.

"No!" Natsume glared at him. Natsume knew that Youichi used to have a huge crush towards Mikan when the he met her. Even when Youichi said that he has given up on the brunette and 'fell in love' with Aoi instead, he was still feeling uneasy about it.

"I was just kidding," Youichi put his hands in front of him as defense. "So…when are you going to ask her?"

"Hmm, ask who?" Natsume asked him as he started up the PlayStation 2 and gave Youichi the extra controller. They both settled on the couch and waited for the game to boot.

"The box in your pocket," Youichi said as he stared at the television. "You're planning on marrying Mikan-nee, right?"

Natsume was startled by his comment. 'How'd this kid know?'

"Just a lucky guess," Youichi shrugged. "But I can see it clearly written on your face. I can feel your vibe."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Soon."

"You'd better be. Or else she might run off with someone else," Youichi laughed as Natsume scoffed at his 'joke'. "Maybe she'll fall for me and the next thing you know; you would be _my_ best man."

"Don't count on it, kid," Natsume snorted. "Not if I'm still alive you won't."

"Then, let's have a bet," Youichi said as they started playing the game. "If I win, then I can date Aoi whenever I want to and you better stop following us around." Both he and Aoi knew that Natsume had been following them around on their dates since the couple had been going out together. Natsume would say that he just happens to be there or he was going to buy something in the same store. But luckily, Mikan had been there to distract him, so she would sometimes begged him to buy her favourite Howalon and used one of her pouts or puppy dog eyes for him to give in and obey her.

Natsume grunted before he continued, "What if I lose? Not that I'm going to lose anyway."

"If you lose…you're going to propose to Mikan nee-chan tonight," Youichi finished before he put his hands up and scream 'goal'. "That's 1-0. Looks like you're going to finally leave the two of us alone after all," Youichi smirked as he saw Natsume's eyebrows twitch.

"The game hasn't started yet," Natsume then pressed several buttons on the controller and showed Youichi a huge grin when he scored a goal.

Both of them glared at each other with one sentence formed on their mind, "The game is on."

Natsume chuckled as he remembered that he had beaten up Youichi with 7 goals to 5. No way was he going to leave his sister alone. '_Well, not at least she turned twenty-five that is',_ he thought and then looked at the white gold ring on the brunette's finger. She was finally officially his and Natsume couldn't feel happier. He had sold his beloved car to buy the ring and he knew it was all worth it, though he was determined to buy his car back when he had enough money.

Natsume brushed his fingertips softly caressing on her spine. Her eye's fluttered open and she smiled, lifting her hand to his chin. Natsume caught her hand in his and lifted it to his lips. "Good morning," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"What time is it?" Mikan asked as she snuggled into his arms, enjoying the warmth emitting from him.

"About nine-thirty."

It took her a while to process all the information before she realized something. "Crap!" She rolled to her side would have fallen to the floor if he hadn't grabbed the top of her arm and pulled her back in a tight hug. "Natsume, let me go! We have school to catch…and…and…Oh my God! I totally forgot about the sleepover at Hotaru! She's going to kill me!"

"Relax, polka dots," Natsume nuzzled his nose at the back of her neck, sending shivers all over her body. "Its weekend, no school today. As for Imai, I think she'll be happy when she knows that we're together."

"True," she pondered. "But that's not going to stop her to hit me with her baka gun!"

"You're pretty much immune to the hit anyway," he shrugged.

Mikan sighed and said, "And here I thought you were going to say something different."

"Like what?" he asked with a tint of amusement on his voice.

"'Like…I'd rather take the shot instead, then seeing you get hurt' or something along the line," Mikan said and turned to face him. Gosh, he was gorgeous in the morning. His hair was messy and a shadow of a beard darkened his jaw. Beneath his thick eyelashes, his eyes were too intense and alert for nine-thirty in the morning.

"You know that I'm not that kind of person," he scoffed.

"Well, I can dream about it right?" Mikan pouted as he laughed at her comment.

There was a moment of comfortable silence before Natsume grabbed the blanket sheet which covered the two of them and said, "But I can promise that I'll make you happy forever."

* * *

Tears formed in Mikan's eyes as she stood as a bridesmaid and watched Sumire marry the man she loved. She could recall when Koko had begun showing an interest in Sumire and how Sumire had refused to even consider him as a man she wanted to love.

But today, two years after they graduated, she was pledging her life to him and Sumire's eyes were filled with so much love that Mikan could actually feel it. Her gaze left Sumire and Koko momentarily to search out a man who was standing in the line of the best men. When her eyes met with Natsume, she gives him a wink and he rolled his eyes as a reply but she could see the smirk on his face.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Her gaze returned to Koko and Sumire just as Koko kissed his bride, finally claiming her as his.

Mikan plopped herself to the nearest chair as they proceed to the reception area. Usually, she would have been the one mingling around with her friends and dancing happily as the band played the music, but not that day. She patted her already bulging stomach affectionately and smiled. She had to have her bridesmaid dress altered because of that and since it was Hotaru who was in charge of the bridesmaid dresses, Mikan had to pay extra for it.

She watched her best friend eating the specially ordered crab meat and poor Ruka getting her more. Both of them had been going out together for a while now, not too much of a surprise there seeing that Ruka had been crushing on Hotaru since he first laid his eyes on her. He finally found his courage to ask her out during the Alice Prom before they graduated. Of course they were nominated as the Prom King and Queen. Hotaru wouldn't usually be interested in that kind of event but since money was involved as the prize, she was more than happy to do it.

Speaking of the prom, when Natsume and Mikan showed up together, Luna then got up the stage and claimed that it was her that broke up with Natsume. Not the other way around. "I know that it is my fault that our love didn't last forever," Mikan remembered Luna said dramatically. "It wasn't real after all and it's time to let go." She then ran to who knows where only to be followed by her friends and fan boys but other than that, almost no one believed her story. It was rumoured now that she was dating another rich man and was planning to have another "grand" wedding in Las Vegas –for the seventh time.

"Here you go," Natsume handed a glass of water in front of her. Natsume first venturing out and started up his own wealth and asset management firm after graduation instead of working for the Hyuuga family's multimillion-dollar manufacturing company. His father was against the idea at first but then he comes around when he found out that Natsume was good at his job and he even brag about him in front of his other clients.

"Thank you," Mikan said gratefully as she drank the water in one gulp. Natsume sat beside her and his hand immediately reached to her stomach, rubbing his hand on top of her bulging stomach.

"How's my wife and my baby?" he asked her.

Mikan set the glass back to the table and smiled. They had been married now for almost a year in Paris. They had a small traditional wedding in the church with close family and friends. Yuka was simply happy and delighted when she heard the news that they were getting married. She immediately made Mikan her wedding dress since she and Narumi had started their clothing line. Natsume had been wrong when he though Narumi was in love with Yuka. It was merely a great affection to her as his sempai, nothing more than that. Plus, everyone knews he was after this biology teacher at the academy. As for Yuka, she had told Mikan that she started to see this man she saw at the supermarket. His name was Shiki Masachika and from all of the stories that her mother had told her, she was really attracted to that man and Mikan was happy for them. It was time for her mom to find her own happiness.

"We're fine," Mikan kissed his cheek. "Thanks for asking."

Natsume turned his attention to the dance floor and his eyes narrowed. Mikan knew that look; he was being all protective over Aoi again. Aoi was seen dancing with Youichi and both of them looked happy together. "Leave them alone or I might be jealous that you're paying them more attention than you are to me," Mikan teased him which earned her a glare from him.

Natsume rested his arm on the back of her chair as they watched Koko and Sumire in the middle of the dance floor. Then, Natsume leaned closer to her and whisper something to her ear. "Nothing is more beautiful than the wedding," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her lips. "You looked simply stunning that day."

"And you looked handsome yourself," she added, "I love you." whispering, doubting she would ever tire of telling him that. He kissed the top of her head and held her closer to him. She stared into the depths of his crimson eyes and even though he didn't say those three words to her, she knew that Natsume would hold on to his promise that he'd make her happy –forever.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

Yes! It's finally the end! I have finally have the mood to update seeing that I've seen GA RAW chapter 123! I was squealing like a fan girl!  
Thank you so much for reading this story until the end. I love you guys to death! And I want to thank you for the support that you have give to me.  
No, I wont write a sequel for this one. I don't have that much free time now and I do hope that you guys understand that.

To: Jade(^_^)  
Hot shot? err..I never heard of that show before.  
Is it really the same? hmm, I wonder.

Review anyone? Tell me what you hate and what you love about this story.  
I accept constructive criticism but not FLAME!


End file.
